


Sabato - 7 novembre 2020 - ore 02:22

by bisexualeliasantini



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualeliasantini/pseuds/bisexualeliasantini
Summary: When Elia stirs in bed, he makes the blanket shift, uncovering Filippo in the process. Filippo turns around to face his boyfriend, moving his hand to his hair, slowly combing his fingers through it. Elia's eyes fly open, meeting Filippo's. He smiles briefly, feeling his boyfriend's fingers move from his hair downwards until they are touching his cheek. He sighs, his shoulders relax a bit and finally he feels the thoughts running through his head slow down a bit.— Are you going to tell me why you are so nervous?





	Sabato - 7 novembre 2020 - ore 02:22

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last time, thanks to @skamenthusiastic for doing this thing work <3

When Elia stirs in bed, he makes the blanket shift, uncovering Filippo in the process. Filippo turns around to face his boyfriend, moving his hand to his hair, slowly combing his fingers through it. Elia's eyes fly open, meeting Filippo's. He smiles briefly, feeling his boyfriend's fingers move from his hair downwards until they are touching his cheek. He sighs, his shoulders relax a bit and finally he feels the thoughts running through his head slow down a bit.

— Are you going to tell me why you are so nervous? — Filippo asks yawning.  
— I miss you — Elia whispers, making Filippo laugh softly.  
— I haven’t left yet, Elia  
— But you will tomorrow… — He adds, making Filippo inch closer and kiss his forehead. 

When he got to know that studying veterinary medicine meant moving to Milan, Elia’s world was crushed. So many things have changed since school but for Elia, this was by far the hardest part of it all. Not only because he had to leave Rome, which was difficult by itself because it meant leaving his mother and sister , but it became even more difficult because it meant leaving behind Filippo as well. Every fiber of Elia’s body had trembled when Filippo had asked him in the smallest, most fearful voice if moving meant he wanted to break up, if he believed that long distance relationships couldn’t work.

“I don’t want to break up Fili, I would never want to break up with you. But fuck, I don’t want to be apart from you, I love you… Fuck, this sucks so much”.

Filippo and Elia even had considered moving to Milan together, in fact they had actually looked at apartments, but their hopes were dashed when Filippo got a job in Rome - his dream job. It was shit, but Elia knew that he couldn't ask his boyfriend to leave a job that obviously made him so excited, only to come to Milan with him where he didn’t have a job lined up. A long distance relationship really was the only option.

At least, Filippo was very involved in Elia's moving process. He helped him as much as possible, they spent a weekend in Milan together to find a nice apartment and meet his future flatmates in person. They were nice people with whom Filippo hit it off right away which is why Elia still claims that they love his boyfriend even more than he does.

Since Elia has moved to Milan, Filippo visits him several times a month, taking advantage of the fact that he works only on weekdays and is free on the weekend. It is not ideal, every time he has to leave, a horrible feeling settles in his stomach, but seeing each other at least some days of the week is much better than not seeing each other at all. For Elia, Skype doesn’t compare to physically having Filippo with him - luckily, a feeling reciprocated by Filippo - but Skype also helps them to get through the days they can’t be with each other.

And at least their steamy skype sessions are fun. 

— I have to go back to Rome, like every other time  
— I know, I thought I would get used to it over time but… I just don’t…  
— You will, love, maybe you just need more time. Be patient with yourself.  
— But I don’t want time  
— And then what do you want?

“I want you to stay,” Elia wants to say, but he decides not to. It wouldn’t be fair to Filippo because Filippo couldn’t change their situation - Elia is sure he would if he had a choice. Filippo, however, knows him well enough to know exactly what is running through Elia's mind. He sighs, leans over to turn on the lamp and sits up on the bed, combing his fingers through his blond hair. He yawns again. 

— Do you want to smoke? — Elia nods, pushing himself up as well.

Filippo rolls the joint, moves back on the bed until his back is against the wall, and spreads his legs, so Elia can sit between them, his back pressed against Filippo’s chest. As soon as he settles in, Elia feels his boyfriend's arms around him, all protective and comforting.

— Hold it — Filippo asks, carefully proddingt the tip of the joint at Elia’s mouth so he opens his mouth and holds the joint between his lips. The next task is to find a lighter on the nightstand. When Filippo finally finds it he lights the joint, letting Elia take a deep drag, Filippo's fingers drawing patterns on his belly while he does it — Better?  
— A bit — Elia answers, not very convincing, but Filippo can see that at least he’s less tense, so he doesn't comment on it.  
— Maybe I can move here after all, I mean the job is great but I’m sure I can find something just as good here. And your flatmates would probably love to have me here — They both laugh.  
— No, no Filippo you can’t do that, I would love to have you here here but… That job makes you happy, I can see it every day! And I want you to be happy — Elia smiles, giving the joint back to Filippo.  
— But what about you, love?  
— I just need more time. Be patient with myself, right? — Filippo kisses Elia’s cheek.

Elia moves his head, hiding his face against Filippo's neck, closing his eyes, sighing deeply. Still with his eyes closed, Elia smiles, throws his head back and looks up at Filippo with a small frown.

— Why do you smell like peach? — Elia asks, surprised, Filippo usually smells much softer.  
— Probably because of your idea of using peach jam in bed babe  
— Oh come on! You had fun with it!  
— I never said I didn’t! 

Filippo hugged Elia, he can feel his warm hands going through his chest, making him feel home, all his body relaxes now, and a long sigh abandons his lips. Filippo's kisses Elia's neck, he's breath against the skin, everything disappears or at least loses all his importance. There's no tomorrow, there's no leaving, being apart... There's just them, there's just the room, the smell of weed, their bodies... And Elia loves that.

— Someday I won’t have to leave, someday we will have our place and how you feel now will be background noise, we will laugh about how you didn’t wanted me to go… And I will tell you how cute I thought that was, how it make me feel loved…  
— You feel loved? — Elia says, with a smirk on his lips. Filippo laughs.  
— I said I will tell you that someday, not now 

Elia laughs, moving, facing Filippo again, giving him little kisses, feeling every fiber of his body shake. He laughs against his lips, Filippo's hands run through his hair, Elia smiles even more fondly when his boyfriend kisses his nose so sweetly.

— I feel loved Filippo Sava — Whispers.  
— Good for you Elia Santini — Elia slaps Filippo's chest, jokingly.  
— Fuck off! Tell me you feel loved too! — He shouts, tickling him.  
— Make me! 

Their bodies end up becoming and entangled mess, they end up stirring the sheets, laughing, so close that kissing seems the only meaningful response. Elia ends up on top, holding Filippo's wrist against bed, firmly, the way his boyfriend smirks is freaking sexy.

— Are you going to say it or what? — Elia asks, but Filippo stays silent.  
— I was thinking that, instead of talking, we can do again that… Thing with the peach jam — Elia bites his lip, fuck Filippo is always sexy as hell.  
— I think you might have a point… But I’m not going to forget it… — Filippo laughs.  
— I know you won’t babe


End file.
